


Nothin' on but the Radio

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Hansencest - Freeform, M/M, bad desicion making continues, mutal selfdestruction at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daylight is great for exposing a world of bad decisions made in the dark, and Scott is about to wake up to some revelations he may or may not remember but might not be all bad.</p><p>Part 2 to "Smoke Rings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' on but the Radio

The sun filtered in through the dirty windows and spread its dusty rays across his face. Scott tried to roll over and out of their path but found himself unable to move. He cracked an eyelid, wincing in pain at the brightness and at the surprise numbness that was turning to pins in his left arm.

He forced his burning eyes open to address the issue and was pleasantly surprised to find an extremely handsome stranger pinning him to the sheets. This was a delightful way to wake up to be sure, but he definitely had a couple of pressing concerns.

 _Herc_. His name was Herc. Scott remembered at least that much immediately. The rest of the preceding evening was a cocaine and booze riddled haze. He carefully began wiggling his still prickling arm loose from under his sleeping companion while digging in the mental murk.

Gigs had been scarce lately, so the band had played that little dive bar on the highway, and he vaguely recalled spotting and flirting with this fine specimen during the set. There was definitely a bump of coke in here somewhere and definitely some whiskey backstage before he had gone out hunting.

Jesus he needed a cigarette, or a beer…. _anything_ to kill the stabbing going on inside his skull. As only one of those things was within his possible reach, Scott worked a little harder at working his arm free. This dude was _heavy_ but in that amazing way that meant he was pure power.

And judging by the way his body ached deliciously everywhere it was obviously a scientific fact. His endeavor was reaching the critical point, his hand was almost free. The incentive of a mind clearing jolt of nicotine kept him from giving up entirely and _finally_ Scott managed to pull his left hand free from under Herc’s warm body.

The sleeping man didn’t stir in the slightest and Scott let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Luckily the little red and white pack and Zippo were well within reach on the nightstand, and in two heart beats he was lit up and feeling like he might have a handle on reality yet.

A few drags in things and started to clear up in his jonesing brain. Weirdly the entire set list was clear as day in his mind, but he couldn’t remember the name of the bar- he _could_ distinctly remember the drunken groping, kissing and biting all the way to someone’s car.

Scott ran his free hand through Herc’s pretty red hair and smirked complacently to himself. He could still feel the bruises on his back from being slammed up against the cold, damp metal of the car as the hunter became the prey. Honestly he couldn’t remember being kissed like that _ever_ ; even now the imprints of Herc’s lips burned all over his body.

The foreplay panting, gasping and moaning that happened in the parking lot had been better than most of the sex he had had in the last six months; and it had taken a lot of will power for him not come just from Herc’s none too gentle touches before they had even hit the sheets. Herc was that good. He sure knew how to pick ‘um.

Yes, this had been a good choice. The sex had been good and rough- life affirming and invigorating. Scott was no pansy; the harder it was the better he got off, and Herc (whose last name he didn’t even know) had certainly delivered.

Yeah, he knew _nothing_ about this guy, but as Scott’s clever fingers traced the long red scratches he had left all over this stranger’s back and shoulders they also found lots of interesting (and sexy) ink. God he really did have a type didn’t he? Several of the tats lead him to believe that Herc was some sort of military brat. It would explain the god like muscles and no nonsense attitude, probably Special Forces. He shivered; Jesus that was a hot thought.

The full body shiver lead to a nice big stretch of his stiff and still pleasantly sore body. Herc made a sleepy sound and buried his face deeper in Scott’s chest. Oops. Scott lit another smoke and continued to stoke the other man’s back. “Shhhh darlin’,” he cooed.

Herc groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Scott’s firm, lithe body tighter. He did _not_ want to wake up and face the myriad of poor decisions from the night before. First and foremost the hangover on an empty stomach that right now was as unsettled as the ocean in a hurricane. He breathed against the warm soft skin of his companion and pressed one soft kiss against his collar bone before daring to open his eyes.

Scott smiled at his pained expression. “Good morning,” he drawled.

Ugh. Herc fucking loved that accent, it had been amazing when it had been screaming his name….he desperately wanted to kiss it right out of Scott’s mouth. It took more effort than it should have to sit up; how much _had_ he drunk last night? Scott watched the struggle with amusement, enjoying the way Herc’s body moved against his own unseen beneath the sheets.

Now Herc was eye to eye with his new paramour, and he fell in love all over again. Green, blue with a touch of brown; glittering with mischief and lust, Scott had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. “You are so beautiful,” Herc whispered tipping the other man’s chin up.

A sharp inhale of surprise and Scott instantly blushed red. What the hell? He _never_ blushed, that was not a thing he did. The flush threatened to drown the freckles that were scattered delicately across the bridge of his nose, which only made him more gorgeous in Herc’s opinion. Before Scott could protest Herc pressed a gentle kiss to his upturned parted lips.

One kiss turned into several; then Herc’s mouth was trailing down his neck and throat leaving more of those white hot love marks. Scott wrapped his long, thin fingers in the other man’s short hair to keep him close and he was rewarded with teeth. His body arched involuntarily and Scott couldn’t stop from a moaning in pleasure. “ _Hercules…_ ”

Hearing his name dripping off those sinful lips in that drawl made Herc’s dick twitch. He was amazed that Scott even remembered his name considering they had only been a small formality the night before, but that he somehow remembered and _used_ his _full_ name…well that was just a turn on. Which was also a surprise given how fucking hungover Herc was, but there was no mistaking what his body wanted right now.

Scott closed his eyes and held on to Herc as his heart started to pound the world spun a little. This was the best kind of high in his opinion. To be fair he wasn’t picky about how he went tripping the light fantastic, but _this_ was ideal. He of course could live without the hangover/withdrawal but he was pretty sure we was about to be too busy to notice either.

He yipped as Herc sunk his teeth into his hip bone and gave a hard tug on the fistful of red hair he still had a hold of. Oh yeah….best morning he had had in ages…ever…thoughts and words were about to become irrelevant where this was going.

Maybe later, over some strong coffee and greasy food, they could get to know each other better on a _personal_ level for whatever that might be worth. But right now, nothing mattered but getting carnally reacquainted without the cover of darkness and chemicals to alter the experience, and it was going to be one hell of a ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is as promised!!! I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations 0.o Sorry it took so long, other projects, work and horse shows got between me and it for a while. Good news is part three has already begun forming in my poor over worked brain! yay! This ones a little different since its from Scott's point of view more this time. 
> 
> Title comes from another Gary Allen song "Nothin' on but the Radio" (from the album See if I Care). Seriously this guy IS Scott in my head. The drawl isn't southern per-say but Sol Cal....which is where this singer is from. So that's the drawl I imagine Scott having. (google him!) 
> 
> These two are going to be really bad for each other long term I think.....like a train wreck! ;)


End file.
